


Pokemon Minific's

by LusamineHaremQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dress Up, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusamineHaremQueen/pseuds/LusamineHaremQueen
Summary: A series of Small One Shot scenes that involve the many beautiful men and women from the Pokemon World!
Relationships: Kamitsure | Elesa/Touko | Hilda
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon Minific's

_As night fell on Nimbasa City, Hilda had only one thing on her mind, she had heard a rumour around town, that after dark the Nimbasa Gym became a totally different place, gone was the respectable league appropriate uniforms and activities, replaced with a display of barely dressed women in the skimpiest of Lingerie's and costumes, none more admired than the Leader herself Elesa._

_Ever since her meeting with Hilda 2 Year's ago, Elesa focused more and more on her Modelling Career to the point where it became her main focus and even a complete change of her Gym's Layout, she continued her duties as Leader to carry on receiving all the benefits that being associated with the league granted her, but in reality she only had to do one battle a week meaning she could plan her shows to dazzle the crowd every night, and tonight was no exception._

_Hilda now a much older and mature girl still had a rebellious streak to her so hearing about the Electrifying Elesa's special shows was more than enough incentive to get her to check it out, as she pushed her way through the mostly male audience she was just in time to get a full view of Elesa's "Costume" a skimpy Yellow and Black Bikini that caused an uproar of cheers to echo through the building. She found herself in the right place at the right time as Elesa looked down and caused the two of them to lock glances, The last time Elesa had seen Hilda was when she was just a Teen hardly developed but now she was an absolute beauty such as herself and she knew what she needed to do, She leaned down reaching her hand out to Hilda and pulled her up on stage.  
  
Hilda looked around at the crowd still yet to exchange any words with Elesa but before getting a chance to, she was whisked away by her to Elesa's Dressing room_ "My My Hilda would you look at you! Someone has certainly become a woman I'm almost envious darling.." _Elesa sweet talked the Brunette bombshell as her hands quickly darted to Hilda's Jigglypuff like ass, with every single touch the curvaceous ass bounced and rippled like morning dew on a lake. She brought her lips to Hilda's before she could get a chance to speak and just let her tongue dance around inside her as her dripping wet cunt began to rub up against Hilda's thigh  
  
_"Crazy Idea....Pick an outfit and let me fuck you on stage! For everyone to see! You definitely have what it takes to be my Apprentice!" _Hilda didn't even have to give it more than a few moments to think before nodding excitedly. She took a look around the outfits Elesa had lying around and slid her iconic Yellow puffy coat on, along side a pair of Zebstrika themed Stockings. Elesa jumped up and down like a giddy child before grabbing the girl's hand to bring her to the stage_

_Without even explaining to the crowd what was about to occur, the spotlight's focused on the beauties and Elesa tore off her Bikini before pushing Hilda's face into her beautiful folds, which she eagerly began to explore every inch of with her tongue, causing Elesa to release a cacophony of pleasurable moans as Hilda's tongue only probed deeper and deeper inside. After a few minutes Elesa christened Hilda's face with a electrifying burst of Squirt all over the former champions face_

"Thank you everyone! Make sure to come back tomorrow! Me and my new Apprentice will have even more Shocking Surprises for you! So make sure you tell all your friends to check us out too!"


End file.
